


An acquired taste

by TetrodotoxinB



Series: MCU Kink Bingo Round 2 [1]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: MCU Kink bingo round 2, Other, Oversharing, Soft Vore, Square filled: Vore, gentle voring, probably crack fic adjacent, that's a thing right?, vore boners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 10:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14913312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TetrodotoxinB/pseuds/TetrodotoxinB
Summary: After that thing on the Sovereign's planet swallowed Drax he developed a bit of a fetish.... much to everyone else's chagrin.





	An acquired taste

**Author's Note:**

> MCU Kink Bingo Round 2!!!!
> 
> Square filled: Vore
> 
>  
> 
> Many thanks to Val and Dee for quick and dirty beta work.

“NO!” Peter shouted. “NO NO NO NO NO NO! This is stupid. Do we not remember the last time you jumped down some beast’s throat?”

“I do. It was gross,” Rocket interjected.

“Yes, and it was glorious!” Drax answered. “I vanquished our foe!”

“I am Groot.”

“Exactly,” Rocket agreed. “You jumped down its throat, you got us all covered in some kind of tentacle ichor, and then Gamora did all the hard work of killing it anyway.”

“What? No-” Drax started to argue.

“No, Rocket’s right. Gamora killed it,” interrupted Peter.

“Fine, but this time my plan will work. Besides, do you have a better idea, Star Lord?” taunted Drax.

*

“This is a terrible idea. All of my ideas were better,” Peter muttered to Gamora.

She shifted beside him, readjusting her grip on the rifle. “Better is subjective. But this is by far the stupidest idea.”

“Right, so by that logic my ideas were better,” Peter pointed out. “You said it — my ideas are better than Drax’s.”

“Hey, pay attention, you two. The giant flying whale with spikes and three eyes is headed this way,” Rocket called.

Peter and Gamora checked their guns one last time. 

“Drax, you ready?” Peter called.

“Yes!” came the resounding roar from above them.

“God help, us,” Peter muttered.

The not-whale crawled towards them at a rate that seemed unrealistic, scuttling on its myriad legs and making a great hooming sound. Its cries weren’t as resonant in air as they were in fluidic space, but the general gist was pretty obvious — “I’m going to consume your flesh, and the feces into which I will render you shall be fed to my livestock.” Or something like that. 

From their positions, Rocket, Gamora, and Peter all fired simultaneously. The shots bounced harmlessly off the creature’s hide, but its accessory nerve ganglia sent warning signals to the central cortex. The creature drew up short of the security platform, rearing up on its many feet, and Drax took the opening.

He screamed as he jumped, only for the sound to be cut off as the jaws of the not-whale snapped shut. 

“Jonah meet whale,” Peter muttered in exasperation. “Come on we need to lead it off while Drax is busy digesting or whatever.”

Gamora and Rocket went right, Peter went left, and Groot just ambled across the field heading right for center mass, his arms growing long and bashing again the armored hide of the beast. The distraction worked out well enough given the woeful lack of coherent planning. The not-whale was occupied long enough for Drax to apparently complete his plan. Either that or the not-whale just suddenly reached the end of its natural lifecycle. 

But in the end it didn’t really matter why the thing died because the carbonadium refinery was still standing and they were definitely getting paid.

The team reassembled on the ground by the carcass and waited for Drax to emerge.

Peter looked at Gamora. Rocket looked at Groot. Peter checked his watch.

“You think he should be out by now? It’s been like five minutes.”

Rocket shrugged. “Maybe he’s bathing in the blood of his enemies.”

Gamora and Peter turned to Rocket, their faces contorted into expressions of disbelief and disgust. 

“What? He mumbles about it in his sleep,” Rocket declared defensively.

There was a horrible squishing noise, a sloshing of thick liquid, and then a large gash appeared between the many pairs of legs. Drax, along with several hundred gallons of hemolymph, poured out of the creature’s belly.

“That was exhilarating!” he roared, hefting his twin blades high.

“Great,” Peter said, his eyes wide.

“I killed it this time, right? Not Gamora or any of you?” Drax asked earnestly.

Gamora shook her head. “No, it was all you this time,” she replied with the same tone of voice one might use on a small child who was proud of something terrible like a new record of peas up the nose in one go.

Drax roared his exuberance. 

Peter paused for a moment, examining and then reexamining Drax. His mouth flopped open and closed once, then twice, and he he cautiously asked, “Drax, are you, um, aroused?”

“What? Yes, quite,” he answered, sheathing his knives.

“No, not like that. I mean, uh, down there,” Peter explained with a helpful wave of his hand.

Drax looked down in momentary confusion, and then seemed to understand. “Oh, yes. Being consumed whole and then fighting your way out is one of the sexual highlights of life. You should try it sometime. I’ve already climaxed once and I’m ready again.”

Gamora rolled her eyes and turned on her heel, stalking away. Over her shoulder she called, “Leave him here. I’m done. We can find someone else for the team.”

Rocket and Groot followed suit. “And people think I’m the freak,” grumbled Rocket.

“I am Groot,” agreed Groot.

“Hey, thanks, pal,” Rocket responded affectionately.

Peter turned, ready to go bleach his mind with the strongest liquor he could find. “Guys, wait for me. Don’t leave me here with him!”

Drax simply laughed joyously, jogging ahead of everyone to the ship first. “I call the shower!” he yelled.

Everyone groaned in unison, knowing Drax had designs on the shower that had nothing to do with bathing.


End file.
